monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Operetta
|Bild=thumb|186px |Geburtstag=12. Juni |Alter= 16 |Killer Style=Von meinem feuerroten Haar bis in die Spitzen meiner schaurig schönen Schuhe bin ich eine monsterstarke Rockerbraut. Ich habe auch dieses perfekte Schönheitsmal, das in meinem Gesicht anfängt und in dem todschicksten Tattoo aller Zeiten endet. |Mordsmäßige Macke= Ich bin ein bisschen eine Diva und eine Perfektionistin ... okay, ein bisschen mehr als nur ein bisschen. Ist aber meistens nur bei meiner Musik so. Die bringt Monster dazu, ein paar Tage lang völlig auszurasten, wenn sie mich live singen hören. Meine Stimme hat den Effekt aber nicht, wenn ihr eine Aufnahme von mir hört. |Haustier= Memphis Weberknecht - meine Spinne. Natürlich ist er keine dieser normalen Spinnen, die ihr so kennt! Es sei denn, ihr habt schon mal eine Spinne gesehen, die sich eine tolle ins Haar macht und dabei einen coolen Bass spielt. |Lieblingsbeschäftigung= Musik spielen und singen. Was gibt es schöneres in einem untoten Leben? |Absolutes No-go= Ich kann es auf denn Tod nicht ausstehen, wenn man mir erzählen will, was ich zu tun habe. Da schalte ich auf stur. |Lieblingsfach= Musikgeschichte. Man weiß nicht wohin man geht, wenn man nicht weiß, woher man kommt. |Ätzendes Schulfach= Verrückte Naturwissenschaften. Das Einzige, was ich erschaffen will, ist Musik. |Lieblingsfarbe= Samtrot |Lieblingsessen= Gebackene Erdnussbutter-Bananen-Sanwiches. Vielen Dank auch! |ABMF= Holt Hyde und Deuce Gorgon |Tagebücher=Zwei verfügbar. }} Sie ist die Tochter des Phantom der Oper. Über Operetta Operetta ist ein unabhängige Country Diva mit ein flair und Leidenschaft für Musik unmatched von any Schüler at Monster High. Though sie kann be ein bit uptight at times, sie hat ein großes Herz und ein wundervoll spirit. Persönlichkeit Holt Hyde nannte sie "ein bit of ein Diva" mit einem "Satz Peifen" in [[Holt Hydes Basic Tagebuch|sein Basic Tagebuch]]. Sie wird beschrieben as being ein perfectionist und, dass sie es hast gesagt zu bekommen, was sie zu tun hat. Although sie war introduced as being bitter und eisig at erste, sie warmed up to the ghouls und showed, dass sie could be eine gute Freundin. Overall, Operetta ist wie ihr Musik, unabhängig und free. Sie doesn't walk on eggshells für anyone und will do what sie wants, when sie wants, no matter who es hurts oder who es helps. Aussehen Operetta hat helle, lila Haut und dunkle, rot-schwarz Haar mit 50's inspired Victory Rolls. Sie hat flashy Make-Up, ein Musik-related Arm tattoo, und ein similarly Musik themed Narbe on ihr Gesicht, die sie covers mit ein Spinnennetz patterned, Herz/Notenschlüssel shaped Auge Maske. Sie also hat einen schwarzen Schönheitsfleck unter der linken Seite ihrer Lippen. Despite ihr Oper inspired Name und Hintergrund, Operetta scheint to be hohenly beeinflusst von Elvis Presley mit ihrem Südstaaten-Akzent, Interessen und somewhat rebelischen Einstellung. Auftritte Operetta erscheint zum ersten Mal in der Webisode "Hiss-teria", voiced von Cindy Robinson. Cleo mistakenly accuses ihr of trying to steal Deuce. Sie hat been ein regular Charakter since then. In Muster- oder Monsterschule, erscheint sie um Draculaura, Howleen, Frankie Stein, Abbey Bominable und Kopflose Schulleiterin Bloodgood aus of die Katakomben zu helfen, nachdem Van Hellscream traps them down there. Sie hat einen Kurzauftritt während ein Traumsequenz in Monsterkrass verliebt und then später erscheint in die Katakomben um Cleo de Nile und Clawdeen Wolf set up für Draculauras Party zu helfen, specifically roping off the Cauldron of Eternal Body Odor. Sie hat einen weiteren kurzen Auftritt in Flucht von der Schädelküste, wo sie ist eingeladen to go along on the trip, aber kann nicht due to already having Pläne. In Mega Monsterparty, sie guides Frankie, Abbey und Spectra through die Katakomben to erreichen die Halle von Halloween. Beziehungen Familie Ihr Vater ist das Phantom der Oper. According to [[Holt Hydes Basic Tagebuch|Holt Hydes Basic Tagebuch]] Operettas Vater war ein Lehrer, der nachts Keyboard-Unterricht an der Monster High gab. Ihre Mutter hat genau wie Operetta auch eine Leidenschaft zur Musik und spielt fantastisch Gitarre. Operetta ´s Mutter ist auch sehr sensibel und leicht zu reizen.Sonst ist nichts über sie bekannt. Freunde Ihr MH site Profil originally listed ihr BFF's as being Holt Hyde und Heath Burns, sowie giving ein BFF Stempel to Cleo de Nile. However, ihr Profil hat since changed to list Deuce Gorgon as ihr Freund instead of Heath Burns, und Cleos BFF Stempel wurde entfernt. In den Tagebüchern, Operetta und Deuce seemed to be Freunde für eine Weile, aber in den Webisoden they meet mainly due to Cleos jealousy. While meeting ihn at erste war only to get back at Cleo für thinking wrong of ihr, Operetta finds sie und Deuce haben ein lot in common. After learning how deeply er feels für Cleo, und coming to care für Deuce herself, sie does stop ihr vendetta. Helping ihn express sein feelings für Cleo through Musik, sie beginnt to truly be sein Freund as well as put ihr anger towards Cleo in the Vergangenheit. In "Kind: The Shockumentary", sie ist happily spricht mit Spectra und einem Backgrounder am Ende. Haustier Ihr Haustier, Memphis "Daddy O" Longlegs ist ein lila Spinne mit Elvis Presley-Frisur, benannt nach Memphis, wo Elvis Presley aufwuchs. In sein Monster High site description, Operetta mentions, das er kann rock ein pompadour while playing ein standup bass. Er scheint sehr inspired von Elvis Presley, just wie Operetta. Er ist kämmt sein Haar, das means er may be able to use sein Beine to do andere menschliche Aktivitäten. Also likes to stretch seine rote Krawatte 24/7 mit seinem 8. Bein. Romanzen According to [[Holt Hydes Basic Tagebuch|Holts Basic Tagebuch]], sie went on ein brief date mit ihm, aber das ended when er got them kicked aus der club. In der Webisode "Phantom der Opry", sie decided to steal Deuce von Cleo in revenge für earlier false accusations. Romance could haben occured between the zwei if Deuce hadn't already found Cleo to be sein significant andere, aber, das ist something, das will always remain unknown. The zwei haben since become sehr good Freunde though. Meta Timeline * 23. Oktober 2007: Mattel beantragt die Handelsmarke für Operetta. * Oktober 2010: Operetta hat ihr Tagebuch-Debüt in [[Holt Hydes Basic Tagebuch|Holts Basic Tagebuch]]. * 17. September 2011: Operettas Steckbrief-Bild wird auf der ''Monster High'' Facebook Seite veröffentlicht. * 21. September 2011: Operettas Puppe wird auf der Monster High Facebook Seite gezeigt. * 29. September 2011: Operetta hat ihr 2D Cartoon-Debüt in "Hiss-teria". * 29. September 2011: Operettas Steckbrief wird auf der ''Monster High'' Webseite veröffentlicht. Ursprünglich werden Holt Hyde und Heath Burns als Freunde angegeben und Cleo de Nile hat einen "ABMF"-Stempel. Dies wurde kürzlich geändert und jetzt werden nur noch Holt Hyde und Deuce Gorgon als Operettas ABMFs angegeben. * 23. Oktober 2011: Als Reaktion auf Fragen, ob Operetta nicht Französin ist, wird ein Teil ihrer Schülerakte auf der Monster High Facebook Steite veröffentlicht. * Ende Januar 2012: Operettas erste Puppe wird als Teil der Campus Stroll Serie veröffentlicht. * 12. Februar 2012: Operetta hat ihr 3D Cartoon-Debüt in "Monsterkrass verliebt". "Wusstest du schon, das...?"-Fakten * Operetta und ihr Haustier appearances in den Webisoden sind considerably different than their appearances as Puppen und their Profil art. * Operettas Charakter ist ein sehr elaborate play on ihr Vaters Charakter. Während ihr Vater das Phantom der Oper ist, ist sie das Phantom der Opry. An opry ist ein establishment, das features live Country-Musik (Rockabilly nahm viel Einfluss von Country-Musik), und the term originated as ein diminutive Form der word "Oper". According to Operettas Schülerakte veröffentlicht auf Facebook, zogen Operetta und ihr Eltern von Frankreich nach New Orleans, einer ehemaligen französischen Kolonie, um, als Operetta noch ein kleines Mädchen war. Ihr Vater nahm einen Job an ein riverboat Opernhaus, likely on the Mississippi River, der presumably brought Operetta in contact mit Nashville, Tennessee, the "City of Music" wo the Grand Ole Opry ist located in Memphis, Tennessee, wo Elvis Presley aufwuchs. To Top es off, Operetta ist beschrieben as being ein Rebel, explaining why sie doesn't follow directly in ihr Vaters Fußstapfen. ** Operettas Frisur mainly follows the Bettie Page pinup look oder ein combination der "Happy Pompadour" bangs mit "Victory Roll" sides Frisur. The Victory Rolls sind gone in den Webisoden, aber sind seen in the 3D TV Specials. ** Ihr Haustier, Memphis "Daddy O" Longlegs, wurde apparently benannt nach Memphis, Tennessee. Er sports ein pompadour wie Elvis. ** Operettas Lieblingsessen, gebackenes Erdnussbutter-Bananen Sandwich, ist eine Anspielung auf Elvis. * Despite Operettas Style wird oft als Rockabilly bezeihnet; er ist aber eigentlich eher Psychobilly. * Als Operettas erstes Bild came aus sie ist trägt orange-gelben Lidschatten, wobei sie in den Webisoden blassrosa-lila und baby-pink trägt. * Operetta machte die unteren Katakomben zu ihrer musikalischen Wirkungsstätte ähnlich wie ihr Vater, das Phantom, machte the fifth cellar unter dem Parisier Opernhaus sein. * Operettas Stimme kann Ultraschall-Höhen erreichen, ermöglicht ihr Kristal oder Glas zu zerbrechen oder sogar Leute wegpusten. (Zu sehen in Monster Mashionals Part 2) * Ihr Lieblingsspruch ist "Hiding Behind A Mask Of Perfection." Galerie Referenzen Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Phantom Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charakter Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charakter Kategorie:Fright-On! Charakter Kategorie:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? Charakter Kategorie:Escape From Skull Shores Charakter Kategorie:Friday Night Frights Charakter Kategorie:Ghouls Rule Charakter